


Make Up

by rymyanna



Series: Behind [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Makeup Sex, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rymyanna/pseuds/rymyanna
Summary: The makeup sex scene taking place directly after the last chapter ofLeave It Behind. You'll need to read that to understand anything, but I guess you can also read this for the smut.





	Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> So I was asked to write a makeup sex scene and I did. I hope it's ok. If you have an opinion, you can tell it to me by commenting.

Kissing Bill was nice. The solid weight of him took Dipper back to the night before, when he hadn’t known about the demon’s takeover plans, and he had been able to just enjoy the intimacy. Bill moved on to his neck, but Dipper pushed at him before he could get too excited.

“Wait, wait,” Dipper urged him up.

Bill didn’t go far, just enough so he could look Dipper in the eye. “Problem?”

“I just, I’m not sure we should be doing this right now,” Dipper managed, even as he was feeling helpless against Bill’s intense stare. It wasn’t even that he didn’t want to, more that the situation between them was still fragile. This could make or break them, and he didn’t want to take any chances. 

“Why not?” Bill asked. “Also, you pulled me on top of you,” he pointed out. “Not that I’m saying you can’t say no because of that, but,” he shrugged. Dipper felt it more than saw it. “You’re coming off a bit indecisive and I’m feeling kinda frustrated so maybe don’t jerk me around right now.” 

“Frustrated?” Dipper asked, trying to calm down his beating heart. 

Bill huffed, closing his eyes for a second. “I can’t believe you thwarted me like that, you sneaky thing. Where’d you get the self destruct key, anyway?” He lifted his arm to run his fingers down Dipper’s cheek, like he couldn’t just not touch.

“Grunkle Ford gave it to me,” Dipper admitted. “I think he guessed you might try something like that.” He licked his lips and Bill’s eyes followed. “You, that’s why you fell out originally, isn’t it? You tricked him into building that thing and when he found out what you wanted it for, he like, cut ties, or banished you, or something.”

Bill made a noise in his throat, leaning in closer. His body coaxed Dipper’s legs open as he settled between them. “Why couldn’t you just have been dumb, huh? I could’ve dealt with someone pretty but stupid.”

Dipper studied him, searched the feelings inside the place he wasn’t sure where he ended and Bill began. Bill may have been putting on airs that he was just so mad at Dipper seeing through him but in there, in the place where Dipper hadn’t ventured before Bill, he could feel excitement. “You like that I’m a challenge, though,” Dipper challenged, letting his eyes fall half mast and voice go low. “You wouldn’t be nearly this interested if I was just a pretty face.”

Bill growled but it wasn’t a threat, nosing at Dipper’s cheek, hips pushing on the bed between Dipper’s legs. “You’re infuriating.”

The position offered Dipper Bill’s ear. “Am I?” He tucked at it with his teeth. He was already emotionally compromised beyond repair, his body gearing up for his alpha. Why fight it? “Would you like to show me my place beneath you?”

Bill pulled back enough to re-establish eye contact. “No.”

“No?” Dipper asked, wondering about the answer.

The demon tucked his hand against Dipper’s face to make sure Dipper was looking at him. “Your place isn’t beneath me, it’s besides me.”

Dipper barely register the needy whine that erupted from him, flooding with warmth and slick. “Oh my god.” 

Bill laughed and let Dipper flip them over. “You like that?” The arm that wasn’t against his face stole under his sweater, or Bill’s sweater, the one Dipper was still wearing from that morning.

“That’s the nicest and sexiest thing anyone’s ever said to me,” Dipper admitted, pulling at Bill’s shirt. “Get naked and inside me right now.”

“Your wish is my command, dearest. You know I like it when you get all assertive.” Bill pulled his shirt over his head, then Dipper’s and went to work on his pants. Dipper helped him the best he could while touching as much of Bill as he was able. The demon lifted him by the hips to get his pants off and Dipper yelped in surprise, blushing. Bill grinned up at him, depositing him on his lap once naked. Dipper could feel Bill hard behind him and rubbed against him, getting a moan from Bill.

“I’m not in the mood for being teased,” Bill said, hands still on Dipper’s hips but one of them making its way to where Dipper was wet.

“Lucky for you,” Dipper felt the breech, pushing into it. “Neither am I.” Bill spent a moment stretching him but he was excited enough to not need much. “I’m fine, I’m ah, you can,” Dipper managed, panting for it. The fingers left him and he shifted back a little, to where Bill guided him with a hand on his hip and another on his own dick. Dipper closed his eyes, biting his lip when he felt Bill’s head push inside. From there it was an easy slide, thanks to all the slick he was providing.

“You’re so hot,” Bill groaned, hips switching even though he was trying to let Dipper set the pace. “Come on, please.”

Dipper opened his eyes to look at his alpha, lying panting under him. Not that he was in a much better shape, mouth falling open to let out his moans as he started to move. It was just as good as it always was with Bill, soothing the primal side that just wanted him to sit on Bill’s knot and be filled. Bill helped him move, keeping up a fast pace from the start. Neither of them had the patience to drag it out, too lost in the feeling of each other and the need between them. 

They were loud, not hearing the neighbors banging on the walls. The bed creaked. Bill flipped them when Dipper started to lose rhythm, keeping up the punishing pace. Dipper threw his head back, whining and keening, feeling the swelling knot push in and out of him.

“Do you want me to..?” Bill choked out between chanting Dipper’s name.

“Yes, yes! Ah!” Dipper’s legs closed around Bill, pulling him in deeper and attempting to keep him there. Bill wasn’t done yet, his hips moving despite the vice like grip. He was stronger and it showed as he kept up the pace until Dipper screamed his release, becoming a sobbing. clinging mess under him before Bill stilled, unable to move anymore. Dipper clawed at his back, feeling the release inside him, triggering his body to try and come again, to squeeze around Bill. 

They came down slowly, Bill collapsing on top of Dipper who relished the warm weight. He purred and felt an answering rumble from his mate.   


End file.
